1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CPU (central processing unit) heat dissipation device with special fins, especially to a CPU heat dissipation device with elliptic fins, strip-shaped fins, and foliar fins and crescent fins that forms a plurality of high-pressure channels in order to increase velocity of the air current.
The conventional location of the CPU in computers is far from air outlets thus even with fans, the efficiency of heat dissipation is not sufficient due to the long pathway of hot airflow. And the temperature of CPU under operation can't be kept inside the safe range. Refer to FIG. 3, the conventional heat dissipation device for CPU includes a CPU (a) and a fan sink (b) mounted thereabove. The fan sink (b) includes a slot (b1) thereon and a plurality of longitudinal fins (b2) fixed inside the slot (b1). A socket (b3) for accommodating a fan (c) is arranged on one side of the slot (b1). Therefore, the heat generating from CPU (a) is absorbed by the fan sink (b) and is dissipated by fan (c).
However, due to the longitudinal shape of fins (b2) on the heat sink (b), airflow drawn by the fan (c) flows through the slot (b1) in the same velocity so that the heat can't be brought out effectively and the efficiency of heat dispersion is not well.
Furthermore, three lateral walls of the socket (b3) in the fan sink (b) for accommodating a fan (c) is closed without any outlets. Thus when the fan (c) is running for inducing fresh air, the vortex of air current is produced that stays in the socket (b3) so that the wind pressure and resistance are increased. Therefore, the current can't flow fluently and the efficiency of heat dissipation is decreased.